Ayuda Inesperada
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Al ver a Marinette tan desesperada por el hecho de que Adrien iría a la boda real a Londres con Kagami, Juleka decidió ayudar a su amiga a su propia manera con la ayuda de Rose, Alix y quizá alguien más. Y casi le causaron un infarto a Luka en el proceso. Basado en el capítulo de Rebrousse-temps (Backwarder). Two shot.
1. Capítulo 1

Resumen: Al ver a Marinette tan desesperada por el hecho de que Adrien iría a la boda real a Londres con Kagami, Juleka decidió ayudar a su amiga a su propia manera con la ayuda de Rose, Alix y quizá alguien más. Y casi le causaron un infarto a Luka en el proceso. Basado en el capítulo de Rebrousse-temps (Backwarder). Two shot.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

AYUDA INESPERADA

_Habitación de Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

_Sábado, 9:00 hrs_

-Chicas, escúchenme bien- declaró Marinette a sus semiconscientes amigas con todo el entusiasmo que la caracterizaba- es grave._ C'est la cata!_-

El entusiasmo de Marinette fue respondido por un enorme bostezo colectivo. La chica pelinegra, sin embargo, no se desanimó.

-Este fin de semana Adrien y su padre fueron invitados a la boda de un miembro de la familia real de Inglaterra-

-¿Esa es la urgencia por la que nos hiciste levantarnos y venir aquí super temprano en sábado por la mañana?- bostezó Alya, aún con los ojos cerrados y su cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del diván.

-¡Tú no entiendes!- exclamó Marinette, caminando en círculos por su habitación- Kagami y su madre fueron invitadas también. ¡Eso significa que Kagami y Adrien van a pasar todo un fin de semana juntos!-

-¿Y?- dijo Alix tras un bosteza.

-¿Y si Adrien es cautivado por su vestido y peinado magnífico?- dijo Marinette en tono de desesperación- ¿y si bailan juntos en la recepción?¿Y si hacen un paseo romántico por la ciudad en un carruaje también?¡Será el fin del mundo!-

Las chicas alzaron las cejas.

-Su tren sale para Londres a las 11 de la mañana. ¡Tenemos dos horas para detenerlos!¡Hay que hacer algo, y rápido!- sentenció Marinette finalmente.

De todas las chicas, solo Rose parecía estar consciente. Tras unos segundos de silencio, y cayendo en cuenta de que no saldrían de ahí hasta que Marinette estuviera satisfecha con una solución a su problema, Myléne fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Convocar una manifestación y provocar una huelga de trenes?-

-No, porque en ese caso ellos se irían a Londres en helicóptero o en un jet privado- dijo Alya perezosamente.

-Yo tengo una idea- dijo Rose, comenzando a contar una historia sobre disfrazar a Marinette de Lady Gigi, la famosa estrella inglesa, y Alix destruyó ese plan diciendo que a Adrien no le gustaría que le mintieran y prediciendo que Marinette terminaría encerrada para siempre en la torre de Londres, lo cual no le gustó mucho a la pelinegra.

Y finalmente Juleka dio su contribución.

-O podrías simplemente secuestrar a Kagami, eso estaría genial- dijo Juleka entre dientes con una expresión cansada. En su defensa, era lo primero que se le ocurrió a su cansado cerebro.

Las chicas casi se caen de su asiento al escuchar esa sugerencia.

-¿Bromeas?-

-¡No puedes hacer algo así, Juleka!-

-Es demasiado exagerado-

-Escucha, Marinette- dijo Alya ajustándose sus gafas- lo mejor que puedes hacer es confesar tus sentimientos a Adrien antes de que parta a Londres-

Marinette dudó.

-Eh… ¿no podríamos más bien intentar la idea de Juleka?-

El resto de la conversación pasó desapercibida para Juleka, quien se puso a imaginar cómo podría ayudar a Marinette a declarar su amor a Adrien o cuando menos ayudarla a Kagami alejada del rubio.

Antes de que Juleka supiera algo más, Marinette pareció de pronto aceptar la idea de Alya y empujó a las chicas para que salieran de su habitación y de su casa.

-Pfff… que raro- se quejó Alya al ver la manera en la que habían sido corridas de casa de Marinette- eso fue muy raro, incluso para los estándares de Marinette-

-Ya te lo había dicho, tu mejor amiga tiene serios problemas en el quinto piso- dijo Alix mientras que rodaba los ojos y señalaba su propia sien.

Las cinco chicas se echaron a reír ante la declaración de Alix.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir- dijo la pelirroja finalmente, mirando la hora en su teléfono celular y sonriendo- aprovecharé que me levanté temprano para ir a comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de Nino-

-Espera, yo voy contigo, Alya- se ofreció Mylène- queda de paso a mi casa-

Una vez que las chicas se fueron, Rose se volvió a Juleka y Alix.

-Tengo que confesar que me da un poco de pena Marinette- dijo Rose en un tono sumamente decepcionado- es una chica muy buena, pero a veces los muchachos suelen ser bastante ciegos. Sobre todo Adrien-

-Y que lo digas- rodó los ojos Alix de nuevo, frustrada de la ceguera de Adrien con respecto a los sentimientos de Marinette hacia él- ese idiota no se daría cuenta de que una chica está enamorada de él ni aunque le golpearan la cara con una pala que dijera "Marinette te ama, tarado"-

Rose suspiró.

-Ojalá hubiera algo que pudiéramos hacer para ayudarla con este asunto- comentó Rose tristemente- ¡pobre Marinette! Todo sería más fácil si no tartamudeara tanto. Y si Kagami no estuviera enamorada de él también y tuviera todas esas conexiones familiares como ventaja…-

Juleka, quien se había mantenido en silencio y pensativa en lo que Rose había dicho. Sí, era una verdadera pena que a Marinette le gustara el mismo chico que a Kagami (y que al resto de París). Y como Chloé antes que ella, Kagami tenía la ventaja de que su familia y la de Gabriel Agreste se habían vuelto cercanas desde que se mudaron a París.

La chica suspiró frustrada. Le recordaba un poco la situación de su propio hermano Luka. Era su mala suerte el haberse enamorado de Marinette cuando su atención estaba en otro chico. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlo también.

Y fue entonces cuando Juleka cayó en cuenta de algo.

-…- dijo en voz baja.

-Pfff, Juleka, no entendí nada- dijo Alix, poniendo las manos en las caderas.

-Dije que tengo una idea para ayudar a Marinette- dijo Juleka en voz un poco más clara.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Alix mientras alzaba las cejas- mientras que no sea esa idea tuya de secuestrar a Kagami…-

Juleka no respondió inmediatamente. Al ver su expresión, Alix rodó los ojos.

-Oh, no…-

x-x-x

_Gare du Nord_

_10:15 horas_

Kagami suspiró largamente y aceptó la mano de su chofer para bajar del auto, acompañada de su madre. Miró con estoica paciencia al chofer ayudar a su madre a salir y tomar su bastón. Irían esa mañana a Londres a la boda real, y todo parecía augurar que sería un día de pesadilla. Lo único bueno de todo ese asunto es que iría con Adrien, así que no estaría tan mal. Al menos tendría alguien con quien pasar el tiempo mientras que su madre tenía todas esas conversaciones aburridas.

Y luego estaba esa sensación. Siempre que se ponía nerviosa o preocupada por su interacción con su madre, Kagami sentía horribles náuseas causadas por la ansiedad y el estrés. Tsurugi-san les había restado importancia, diciéndole que era normal. Su abuelo, en cambio, había insistido en que eran una señal de debilidad de su parte, tanto que la chica siempre fingía no sentirlas en presencia de su familia.

-¿Porqué estás tan tensa, Kagami?- escuchó a su madre decir. La chica se ruborizó levemente y bajó la mirada.

-No es nada, _mère_\- respondió rápidamente ella- estaba pensando en los deberes que tengo para el lunes-

-Podrás hacerlos mañana en la noche, cuando regresemos de Londres- dijo Tsurugi-san- ahora, quita esa expresión y endereza un poco la espalda. Recuerda que tenemos que dar una buena impresión-

Kagami reprimió un suspiro de frustración, pero hizo lo que su madre le dijo. A veces incluso Tsurugi-san podía ponerse realmente difícil con su única hija. Después de cruzar la estación, ambas se acercaron a la plataforma donde tomarían el tren correspondiente.

"Es solo un fin de semana" se repitió Kagami mentalmente, haciendo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse para mantener su ansiedad y por consiguiente sus náuseas bajo control, "además, Adrien estará conmigo y hará las cosas más tolerables"

Y hablando de Adrien, en la puerta del vagón de primera clase las esperaban Gabriel Agreste y Adrien, el último ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo levemente. Kagami no pudo evitar suavizar su mirada y respirar aliviada. Ese chico tenía algo que siempre la hacía sentirse mejor.

-Bienvenidas, Tsurugi-san- dijo Gabriel Agreste, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla a subir al vagón.

Mientras que ocurría esa interacción entre sus padres, Adrien miró a la chica mientras que alzaba las cejas.

-¿Te sientes bien, Kagami?- dijo el chico rubio- pareces preocupada-

-No te preocupes, es solo que…- comenzó a decir la chica, y se cubrió la boca con las manos. ¡Esas estúpidas náuseas! Al ver que se interrumpió, Adrien se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro. Kagami dio un paso atrás, alejándose de él, pues temía vomitar su desayuno sobre la camisa de Adrien. Aquello no dejó de preocupar al chico.

-Creo que… te ves un poco pálida- insistió Adrien- ¿estás segura de…?-

-No… sí, estoy bien- dijo Kagami haciendo una mueca. Miró a su alrededor. Sabía que subir al tren empeoraría sus náuseas, y sus ojos se fijaron en los baños de la estación- yo… tengo que ir a mojarme un poco la cara. No tardo…-

Antes de que Adrien pudiera responder, Kagami lo apartó y se apresuró al baño de mujeres del a estación. El chico alzó las cejas, sin entender que le sucedía a la chica, pero se encogió de hombros y entró al vagón a avisar a su padre y a Tsurugi-san que Kagami tomaría unos minutos en llegar.

-Esa chica, creo que fue el nuevo desodorizado que el chofer usó- fue el único comentario de Tsurugi-san- yo misma sentí un poco de nauseas por el olor fuerte-

Adrien frunció el entrecejo levemente, pero no dijo nada. No podía negar que estaba un poco preocupado por su amiga.

Y por supuesto que Adrien no estaba mirando cuando tres de sus compañeras del colegio entraron al baño de mujeres detrás de Kagami.

x-x-x

_Gare du Nord_

_10:45 horas_

Adrien golpeó con sus dedos el descansabrazos de su asiento mientras esperaba a que Kagami regresara. Le parecía un poco inusual la actitud de la chica, cuando estaba acostumbrado a verla siempre tan calma y segura de sí misma.

"¿Porqué tarda tanto?", se preguntó Adrien, aún golpeteando el descansabrazos con sus dedos en un gesto ansioso "es cierto que hace rato se veía un poco enferma. ¿Y si algo malo le sucedió?"

-_Père_, voy a ver porqué Kagami no ha regresado- dijo Adrien, poniéndose de pie de pronto.

-Aún faltan 15 minutos para que salga el tren, Adrien- comentó Tsurugi-san- pero quizá sería bueno que la apresuraras-

-Por supuesto, _madame. _Ya regreso- dijo Adrien mientras que se disponía a salir del vagón y dirigirse hacia el baño de mujeres, aunque aún no sabía cómo haría para poder averiguar si Kagami se encontraba bien ahí dentro. Su respuesta llegó cuando bajó del tren y chocó contra una chica que iba corriendo por el andén.

Marinette.

-¡Ouch!- se quejó ella- perdón, perdón, no vi por dónde…-

-Ouch…- se quejó él también, pero sonrió al ver de quién se trataba- ¡Marinette! ¡Qué gusto verte! No puedo creerlo, siempre llegas cuando necesito tu ayuda-

Parecía que la chica tenía pensado decirle algo, pero Adrien casi pudo ver como si su cerebro quedara en blanco de pronto. Miró al chico con enormes ojos, preguntándose si debía decir lo que tenía planeado o preguntar qué necesitaba.

-Yo caigo bien… digo, está bien, claro que sí- sonrió Marinette, recobrando la compostura- ¿qué necesitas?-

-Hace rato Kagami se veía un poco enferma- dijo Adrien, señalando el baño de mujeres- dijo que se iba a mojar la cara, pero ya pasó más de media hora y no ha regresado al tren. Estoy un poco preocupado por ella y…-

Mientras hablaba, Adrien notó que tenía una hoja de papel doblada en sus manos, pero la chica la guardó en su bolso y le sonrió.

-¿Quieres que yo entre al baño de chicas a asegurarme de que Kagami esté bien?- dijo Marinette antes de que Adrien terminara de hablar- claro que sí, yo me encargo. Yo puedo entrar porque soy una chica… por supuesto que ya sabes eso, pero…- se aclaró la garganta- quiero decir, ya voy-

-Gracias, Marinette- dijo el chico, ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo ampliamente- eres la mejor-

Marinette se sonrojó levemente, pero asintió y se apresuró al baño de mujeres, seguida de Adrien, quien la esperó en la entrada apoyando la espalda en la pared y cruzándose de brazos. Realmente esperaba que Kagami estuviera bien, y que nada hubiera pasado. No entendía porqué su madre no se había preocupado tanto por ella, pero al mismo tiempo pensó que su propio padre solía reaccionar de manera similar. Quizá por eso Tsurugi-san y su padre eran tan buenos amigos, porque tenían un carácter muy parecido.

"Creo que por eso Kagami y yo también somos tan buenos amigos", dijo él en voz baja "los dos tenemos el mismo tipo de padres estrictos y…"

Se interrumpió al ver a Marinette salir con una expresión confundida.

-Kagami no está ahí dentro, Adrien- dijo la chica al verlo.

Adrien hizo una mueca.

-¿Estás segura de eso, Marinette?- dijo el chico con una expresión preocupada- yo mismo la vi entrar ahí y…-

-Estoy segura- dijo ella mientras asentía- revisé todos los cubículos y cada rincón de los baños. Kagami no está ahí dentro-

Adrien sintió un vacío en el estómago. ¿Dónde estaba su amiga? Faltaban ocho minutos para que para que el tren partiera y no había rastro de ella. ¿Y si le había sucedido algo y no lo sabían?

Adrien sacó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de Kagami, pero Tsurugi-san le respondió. Marinette pareció detectar la preocupación del chico, pues puso una mano en el hombro de él con una expresión confundida.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo ella.

-No, creo que algo malo le pasó a Kagami- dijo él haciendo una mueca y mirando hacia el tren. Parecía ser que tuviera algo que ver con Hawkmoth. Si ese era el caso, Adrien no podía irse a Londres ese día porque tenía que ayudar a Ladybug, pero ¿cómo se lo iba a explicar a su padre?- ¿no crees que tenga algo que ver con un akuma?-

La chica entrecerró los ojos con una expresión llena de decisión.

-No lo sé- dijo ella en voz baja- pero creo que es algo serio. Sobre todo porque dijiste que Kagami se veía enferma antes de ir al baño a lavarse la cara-

Adrien hizo una mueca.

-Estoy muy preocupado. Todo este asunto me da una muy mala espina. Iré a decirle a su madre lo que pasó- dijo Adrien con una expresión llena de preocupación- y después… si no tienes otra cosa que hacer hoy, ¿te gustaría acompañarme para buscarla?-

x-x-x

_Port Autonome de París_

_14:00 horas_

Kagami despertó con un leve dolor de cabeza y tardó un par de minutos en abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor. No podía recordar dónde estaba o porqué había estado durmiendo en un sitio tan extraño. Parecía estar bajo la cubierta de un viejo bote, en uno de los camarotes. Por la ventana redonda en la pared del camarote se podía ver a la distancia el puente de Bir-Hakeim, el puente de Jena y la Torre Eiffel. Frunció el entrecejo mientras se incorporaba sentada y se frotaba la frente.

Estaba en una pequeña cama junto a la pared del camarote. Parecía ser la habitación de un chico, pues había un enorme postre de Jagged Stone y varias picas de guitarra montadas sobre la pared.

"¿Dónde rayos estoy?", se preguntó Kagami.

Cuando intentó levantarse del suelo, pero sintió como si todo el mundo a su alrededor se moviera, forzándola a volver a sentarse sobre la cama y llevarse las manos a la cabeza. Gruñó en voz baja, haciendo una mueca, y apretó los ojos para intentar recordar que era lo que había pasado para encontrarse en ese extraño sitio.

_FLASHBACK_

_Baño de mujeres, Gare du Nord_

_10:20 horas_

_-No tardo- _

_Ignorando lo que Adrien estaba a punto de decirle, la chica lo hizo a un lado y se apresuró al baño de mujeres en la estación para echarse un poco de agua en la cara. Pudo haberlo hecho en el tren, pero le molestaba el pequeño espacio del baño del mismo, además de que los lavabos ahí dentro eran sumamente pequeños también y en esos lavabos el agua tardaba horrores en salir. No, el baño de la estación era preferible._

_Kagami empujó la puerta y se dirigió a la primera fila de lavabos, apoyándose en uno de ellos con ambas manos y se miró al espejo. Su visión era un poco borrosa, así que sacudió la cabeza. Tras respirar hondo, la chica acunó sus dos manos juntas para recoger un poco de agua y la usó para mojarse la cara. Se miró al espejo._

_"Me siento terrible"; pensó Kagami mientras hacía una mueca. No estaba desacostumbrada a viajar, pero no se sentía bien, y sabía que esa no era suficiente razón para su madre para no tomar el tren "con o sin Adrien, no estoy muy segura de poder hacer esto"_

_La chica gruñó en voz baja, preguntándose qué tan grave sería si durante la boda vomitaba sobre la reina de Inglaterra. Gruñó nuevamente. Tenía la impresión de que eso no sería nada bueno. Quizá sería buena idea mantener su estómago vacío hasta que la ansiedad que sentía por pasar tanto tiempo con su estricta madre desapareciera._

_"Puedo hacer esto, puedo hacer esto…" se repitió._

_La puerta del baño se abrió, y Kagami se sorprendió de ver a tres de las compañeras del colegio de Adrien. Entrecerró los ojos al verlas, olvidándose momentáneamente de la ansiedad que había estado molestándola hasta ese momento._

_-Salut, Kagami- dijo Rose amablemente mientras que ladeaba su cabeza. La chica rubia parecía tener un vaso desechable térmico- ¿te sientes bien? Te vimos entrar al baño y nos pareció que te veías un poco enferma. ¿Podemos ayudarte?-_

_Kagami las miró. Todas parecían ser bastante amables. _

_-Gracias, no me sentía muy bien- dijo fríamente la chica, irguiéndose como pudo y acomodándose la ropa para que no se notara lo mal que se había sentido- pero ya estoy…-_

_-…- dijo Juleka algo que no entendió._

_-Oh, no. ¿Es tu estómago?- la interrumpió Rose, levantando su vaso térmico y poniéndolo frente a los ojos de Kagami- ¿comiste algo malo? ¿Quieres un poco de té? Puede ayudarte a asentar tu estómago-_

_Kagami la evaluó con la mirada. Parecía bastante amable, y si eran amigas de Adrien, no estaría mal, pero… _

_-No, no es necesario, yo…-_

_-Insisto- dijo Rose mientas que ampliaba su sonrisa- será mejor que lo tomes si vas a viajar. No es lindo pasar cuatro horas en el tren corriendo al baño a vomitar-_

_-No, pero…- dijo la chica japonesa, pero entrecerró los ojos- ¿cómo saben que voy a viajar?-_

_-Eh… ¿porque estás en la estación de tren? Dah…- dijo Alix, cruzando los brazos y rodando los ojos, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

_-¿Y qué es lo que ustedes tres hacen aquí?- dijo Kagami._

_-Vinimos a recibir a una prima de Juleka que viene de visita desde España- dijo Rose como si no fuera algo importante- prima lejana-_

_-…- dijo Juleka, y de nueva cuenta Kagami no entendió nada. _

_Kagami entrecerró los ojos. Creía que los trenes provenientes de España llegaban a la Gare de Lyon y no a la Gare du Nord, pero se encogió de hombros. Quizá las chicas tenían razón, y un poco de té caliente le ayudaría a asentar su estómago durante el viaje y la recepción de la boda real. Era tan raro que la gente fuera amable con ella, que siempre dudaba de los demás. Adrien tenía razón, tenía que abrirse un poco más a tener otros amigos._

_-Bien, tienen razón, muchas gracias- dijo Kagami, tomando el vaso de manos de Rose y acercándolo a sus labios para darle un sorbo. El té estaba tibio y tenía buen sabor- está delicioso-_

_-Sabía que te gustaría- volvió a sonreír Rose._

_Kagami iba a decir algo, pero parpadeó confundida. Un repentino cansancio la invadió, nublando su vista y haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Tragó saliva. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?_

_-Yo…- _

_-¿Kagami?- escuchó decir a una de las chicas, no supo cuál, pero no pudo responder porque todo se fue a negro. _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

La chica frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué rayos le había pasado?¿El té que le había dado Rose tenía algo raro? Kagami se frotó la frente nuevamente y frunció el entrecejo. ¿Acaso la habían secuestrado?

-Arggg…- exclamó la chica en un tono frustrado.

Kagami puso las manos sobre la cama e intentó levantarse otra vez, pero el mareo regresó, y la chica no tuvo otra opción más que extender sus brazos y balancearse hacia delante con la esperanza de apoyar las manos sobre la puerta del camarote.

El problema fue que antes de que Kagami alcanzara a apoyarse la puerta del camarote se abrió, y la chica cayó en un par de fuertes brazos que la atraparon para que no se fuera de narices al suelo.

-Wo… cuidado- escuchó una voz masculina junto a ella.

Kagami levantó la mirada, y vio que un par de ojos color turquesa se fijaron en ella, abriéndose desmesuradamente en sorpresa. El recién llegado parpadeó un par de veces y la ayudó a volverse a sentar sobre la cama. La chica lo reconoció. Era el amigo de Marinette…

El chico dio un paso atrás, alejándose de ella, y se dirigió a la puerta.

-No, espera, no te…- comenzó a decir Kagami, levantando para evitar que se fuera. ¡Necesitaba respuestas!

-¡_Maman_!¡Jules!- gritó Luka a través de la puerta abierta, tan sorprendido de encontrarse a Kagami ahí como ella lo estaba- ¿alguien me puede decir si existe una razón particular por la que haya una chica encerrada en mi habitación?-

x-x-x

_Poco antes_

Luka regresó a casa después de una larga mañana en la escuela de música. Su trabajo de medio tiempo consistía en dar clases de guitarra a un grupo de niños. La paga no era mucha, pero era suficiente para ayudar un poco a su madre con los gastos, además de que dejaba un poco más para comprar cuñas para su guitarra, y estaba ahorrando para el próximo concierto de Jagged Stone.

Tras saludar a su madre y a Juleka, quien estaba en la sala junto con dos de sus amigas, Rose y otra chica bajita cuyo nombre no recordaba, comenzó a caminar hacia su camarote. Las amigas de su hermana le dirigieron una mirada extraña, pero decidió ignorarlas. No sabía que se traerían, pero había aprendido a mantener su distancia de las cosas de chicas, sobre todo a esa edad.

Cuando Luka abrió la puerta de su camarote, se sorprendió al ver que había una chica dentro. Y peor que ello, una chica que había perdido el equilibrio y estará a punto de caer de nariz al suelo. El chico la atrapó en sus brazos para evitar que cayera.

-Wo… cuidado- solo atinó a decir Luka. El cuerpo de la chica era pequeño y en esos momento estaba débil, como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo. Con cuidado, Luka la levantó del suelo como si no pesara más que una pluma y la colocó sentada sobre su cama y dio un paso para mirarla.

"Oh, no…", pensó Luka al ver que la chica levantaba la vista hacia él. Estaba pálida y tenía una expresión confundida, pero el chico la reconoció inmediatamente "es Kagami Tsurugi, la amiga de Adrien".

Luka recordaba muy bien ese episodio en el patinadero hacía unos meses. Marinette dijo algo sobre ayudar a Adrien a conquistar a Kagami, y le pidió que la acompañara a la pista para no ser el mal tercio de la pareja, además de que Adrien se podía beneficiar de los consejos de un chico mayor más que los de ella. Luka había aceptado, pero durante el tiempo que estuvieron ahí se dio cuenta de algunas cosas. Había una extraña dinámica entre Marinette y Kagami. Las chicas parecían conocerse, pero podía detectar algún desagrado entre ambas.

Y al final todo le quedó claro a Luka. La causa de la animosidad entre ambas era nada menos que Adrien. Luka descubrió, muy a su pesar, que el corazón de la chica de la que se había enamorado ya le pertenecía a otro chico. Le había dolido, por supuesto, pero finalmente había decidido dejarla ir, animándola a confesar sus sentimientos a Adrien.

Si Marinette lo había hecho finalmente o no, Luka lo ignoraba, pero deseaba con todo su corazón que la extraordinaria chica fuera feliz.

Luka regresó a la realidad, y vio que Kagami aún lo miraba confundida, sosteniéndose firmemente con sus manos de la superficie de la cama para no caer hacia un lado y su palidez aún no mejoraba nada. No sabía que estaría haciendo la chica ahí, y de pronto las extrañas miradas de su hermana y sus amigas tuvieron sentido.

"Fueron ellas…"; pensó Luka "no sé que hicieron Juleka y sus amigas, pero ellas tienen algo que ver con esto".

Luka dio un paso hacia la puerta para confrontarlas.

-No, espera, no te…- comenzó a decirle Kagami, extendiendo su mano hacia él con una expresión igual de confundida que él.

-¡_Maman_!¡Jules!- gritó Luka a través de la puerta abierta. Estaba realmente confundido. No sabía que planeaban las chicas, pero seguramente no sería nada bueno- ¿alguien me puede decir si existe una razón particular por la que haya una chica encerrada en mi habitación?-

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Juleka llegó, seguida de Rose y la otra chica.

"Alix", recordó Luka la segunda vez que intentó recordar su nombre "se llama Alix, la hija del director de las exposiciones egipcias del Louvre"

-Hey, Luka, ¿qué quieres decir?- dijo Alix.

El chico se cruzó de brazos y alzó su ceja derecha.

-Ustedes tres no me engañan. Sé que son las autoras materiales de esto. ¿Porqué Kagami está en mi habitación y se ve tan enferma?- dijo Luka, entrecerrando los ojos mientras que las miraba alternadamente- ¿qué están tramando?-

Kagami se sobresaltó levemente al escuchar su nombre, y Luka se volvió hacia ella sonriéndole levemente.

-No te preocupes, Kagami- le dijo el chico en voz baja, poniendo brevemente una mano en su hombro- no tengo idea de que es lo que está pasando, pero estoy seguro de que debe de haber una excelente explicación para esto. ¿Verdad, chicas?- añadió, frunciendo el entrecejo y volviéndose hacia ellas.

-Eh… claro que sí, Luka- dijo Rose con una expresión sumamente culpable- Kagami iba a abordar un tren, y vimos que se desmayó en el baño de la Gare du Nord, así que decidimos traerla para que pudiera descansar. No podíamos dejarla tirada en el baño de la estación, ¿o sí?-

-…- dijo Juleka en voz baja.

-¿Oh?- dijo Luka, alzando las cejas ante el comentario de su hermana menor- no entiendo, ¿qué es lo que Marinette tiene que ver en todo este asunto?-

-…- continuó Juleka.

Kagami no entendió bien lo que dijo Juleka, pero Luka pareció comprender absolutamente todo lo que había dicho su hermana, porque el chico abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y miró alternadamente a Kagami y a las amigas de su hermana, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Oh no, absolutamente no, Jules- dijo Luka, cruzándose de brazos- ¡eso no se hace! Estoy de acuerdo que, como sus amigas, quieran lo mejor para Marinette. Yo también lo quiero, pero esta definitivamente no es la manera-

-No entiendo nada- dijo Kagami, a quien comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza entre lo mareada que se sentía, el movimiento del navío y la extraña conversación que estaban teniendo- ¿qué es lo que está pasando?-

-Ya te lo explico, dame un minuto para arreglar las cosas- dijo Luka, quien no parecía nada contento con la situación en la que estaban- ¡_maman_!-

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando _madame_ Anarka bajó de la cubierta, cruzando los brazos. Kagami miró sorprendida a la extraña mujer. Si su propia madre tenía un extremo completamente opuesto, esa persona era _madame_ Couffaine. Su vestimenta colorida, sus pasos ruidosos y su enorme sonrisa todo el tiempo.

La mujer se detuvo detrás de las chicas, con las manos en la cintura y alzando las cejas.

-¿Y bien?¿Qué les pasa a los dos?- dijo _madame_ Anarka mirando alternadamente a sus hijos que se miraban molestos- si van a pelear, las espadas están en la cubierta. Excepto la mía, por supuesto- añadió, sacando su propia espada pirata y mostrándoselas, haciendo que Kagami alzara las cejas.

-No, _maman_\- dijo Luka mientras que rodaba los ojos- ¿tú estabas enterada de lo que hizo Jules?-

-¿Sobre rescatar a la chica que se desmayó en la Gare du Nord?- dijo _madame_ Couffaine- sí, vi a las chicas llegar con ella esta mañana y me contaron lo que pasaron-

-¿Y te contó las circunstancias?- dijo Luka frunciendo el entrecejo- que lo hicieron porque…-

-Sí, me contaron todo, Luka- lo interrumpió _madame_ Anarka- no creo que sea tan malo darle una mano a Marinette, aprovechando las circunstancias-

Luka hizo una mueca.

-Perdón, pero… ¿de qué están hablando?- dijo Kagami de pronto- ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?¿y qué tiene que ver Marinette en todo esto?-

-Que mi hermana y sus amigas te engañaron para que bebieras un té para que te quedaras dormida en la estación y poderte traer aquí- dijo Luka antes de que pudieran detenerlo.

-¿Qué?- dijo Kagami, volviéndose a las chicas sorprendida y horrorizada- ¿porqué me hicieron eso?-

Las chicas se ruborizaron, bajando la mirada con idénticas expresiones culpables mientras que Luka las miraba frunciendo el entrecejo y con los brazos cruzados.

-No es tan grave, era un té natural, y los efectos solo duran un par de horas- dijo Rose en tono culpable- en un rato estarás como nueva, Kagami-

-Lo sentimos mucho, pero no te veías con muchas ganas de ir a Londres- dijo Alix- además, estabas enferma, y eso no era nuestra culpa-

Kagami frunció el entrecejo. Al menos en esa parte tenían razón, no quería ir a la boda real, pero aún así no debieron haber hecho eso. Ademas, su madre la iba a matar por haber desaparecido ta de pronto. Y qué decir de su abuelo.

-¡Ese no es el punto, Alix!- dijo Luka alzando la voz, interrumpiendo de nuevo los pensamientos de Kagami- no puedes ir haciendo estas cosas. Además, no sabes si la familia de Kagami va a estar preocupada por ella cuando desapareció de la estación, o si no llega a Londres- se volvió a _madame_ Couffaine- _maman_, por favor, hazlas entrar en razón-

_Madame_ Anarka sonrió levemente y suspiró.

-Saben bien que Luka tiene toda la razón, _les filles_\- dijo _madame_ Anarka, acercándose al chico y revolviéndole el cabello con un gesto cariñoso y maternal- estoy orgullosa de ti, _mon fils_. Eres todo un caballero. Siempre haciendo lo correcto…-

Luka sonrió levemente, y las chicas suspiraron frustradas.

-Sin embargo, en esta ocasión tendremos que hacer una excepción. Espero que lo entiendas, pero es por el bien mayor- continuó _madame_ Anarka- lo siento mucho, Luka-

El chico la miró confundido.

-¿A qué te…?- comenzó a decir, pero no alcanzó a terminar su frase, cuando _madame_ Anarka lo golpeó en la frente con la empuñadura de su espada y todo se fue a negro.

x-x-x

_La Place des Vosges_

_16:00 horas_

Adrien y Marinette se dejaron caer juntos en una de las bancas de la place des Vosges. Tras avisar de lo sucedido a Tsurugi-san, quien se mostró un poco preocupada por su hija, pero Gabriel Agreste la tranquilizó diciéndole que seguramente estaría bien. Antes de que el tren partiera, Adrien pidió permiso a su padre de quedarse en París para asegurarse de que Kagami estuviera bien y alcanzarlo en Londres al día siguiente. El hombre sorprendentemente había aceptado, aunque con la condición de que no se separara del Gorila mientras que la buscaban.

Antes de comenzar a buscar a Kagami, Marinette había ido a buscar a la mujer que el maestro Fu le había dicho, y le había entregado por accidente la receta médica. Cuando _madame_ Lenoir le hizo ver su error, la chica verificó que le hubiera entregado la carta correcta y se apresuró a alcanzar a Adrien.

-Yo me encargaré de llevar la medicina a tu _grandpère_, _ma petite_\- dijo _madame_ Lenoir, tomando la receta médica de las manos de Marinette y guiñándole un ojo- anda y encuentra a tu amiga-

Tras buscar a Kagami desde media mañana, los dos chicos estaban sumamente agotados y hambriento, y no estaban más cerca de encontrarla, así que Marinette sugirió que ambos fueran a su casa por algo de comer antes de continuar la búsqueda.

Cuando escucharon sobre lo sucedido con Kagami, los Dupain-Cheng se miraron entre sí, preocupados, y se ofrecieron a ayudarles a buscar, y los llegaron de bocadillos. _Monsieur_ Dupain les preparó un _sandwich au jambon et beurre_, y les dio una bolsa llena de galletas y un par de éclaires de chocolate.

-Gracias por todo, _monsieur_ Dupain- dijo Adrien con una sonrisa mientras que él y Marinette salían a la place des Vosges a tomar un poco de aire fresco mientras comían.

-Me pregunto que le habrá pasado a Kagami- comentó Marinette en voz baja- no parece ser del tipo de chica que desaparecería sin avisar a nadie-

-Lo sé- dijo Adrien tristemente- no quiero creer que algo malo le haya pasado. Es una muy buena amiga-

Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar aquello. Al menos a los ojos de Adrien tanto ella como Kagami estaban en la categoría de "buenas amigas", y eso la hizo sentir mucho mejor. La chica le puso una mano sobre el hombro y sonrió levemente.

-No te preocupes, Adrien. Estoy segura de que no tardaremos en encontrarla- dijo la chica- además, sé que debe estar bien. Kagami sabe cuidarse ella sola y patear traseros si es necesario-

Adrien rió en voz baja.

-Tienes razón- dijo el chico con una amplia sonrisa. El chico se apoyó en el respaldo de la banca y puso su mano en la espalda de Marinette, haciéndola tensarse- muchas gracias por ayudarme, Marinette. Eres una chica extraordinaria-

Marinette se sonrojó.

-No… no es nada- dijo ella- de todas maneras, lamento que no hayas podido ir a Londres a la boda real-

Adrien se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien, realmente no estaba muy entusiasmado por ir- dijo el chico con un gesto indiferente- lo único bueno de ese viaje era que en teoría pasaría un poco de tiempo con mi padre, pero conociéndolo, se la pasaría hablando de negocios con Tsurugi-san- sonrió levemente- y al menos tendría la compañía de Kagami-

Marinette borró su sonrisa, sintiéndose terrible al pensar nuevamente que el chico aún tenía sentimientos hacia Kagami.

-Debes estar muy enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?- dijo Marinette antes de pensarlo, pero se llevó las manos a la boca.

Adrien abrió los ojos, sorprendido, pero rió de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Para nada. Kagami es una buena amiga, pero nada más- dijo Adrien en voz baja, terminando de comer su éclaire y mirando sonriendo la fuente delante de ellos- realmente espero que esté bien-

-Nos aseguraremos de ello, Adrien- dijo Marinette con una expresión decidida- no temas-

La chica se quedó pensativa. Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de dónde estaría Kagami. No respondía su teléfono celular, no estaba en su casa o en los sitios habituales, y no era su estilo haber desaparecido de esa manera.

-¿Crees que haya sido un akuma?- dijo Adrien de pronto.

-Lo dudo- dijo la chica- creo que un akuma habría causado un poco más de caos, ¿no? Además- añadió sonriendo- estoy segura de que Ladybug y Chat Noir ya habrían aparecido para pelear contra el el akuma-

-Tienes razón- dijo Adrien mientras se encogía de hombros- temo que sepan que su madre es famosa y la hayan secuestrado-

Secuestrado. La última frase de Adrien resonó en su mente, y por un momento recordó la conversación que había tenido con sus amigas esa mañana, cuando en su desesperación por detener a Adrien de irse a Londres con Kagami las había llamado para pedirles ideas. Y una idea en particular, la de Juleka, la hizo recordar la situación.

-Oh, no, no lo hicieron…- dijo Marinette de pronto.

-¿Uh?- dijo Adrien, alzando las cejas.

La chica se ruborizó. ¿Y ahora qué le iba a decir a Adrien? No podía decirle que ella y sus amigas habían elaborado un plan para separarlo de Kagami, pero si no, no tenía otra razón para explicar cómo sospechaba que Kagami había sido víctima de un buen intencionado plan de secuestro de parte de sus amigas.

Marinette decidió finalmente usar la misma técnica que usaba como Ladybug con Chat Noir cuando no quería explicarle cómo conocía cierta información, principalmente para no tener que mentirle y, al mismo tiempo, proteger su identidad secreta. Porque Marinette odiaba mentir, y especialmente no quería mentirle a Adrien.

-Eh… lo que dijiste me acaba de dar una idea- dijo Marinette de pronto- pero no puedo explicarte cómo llegué a esa conclusión. Tendrás que confiar en mí-

Adrien la miró con enormes ojos, y sintió un vuelco, pensando en que eso era justamente lo que Ladybug solía decirle. ¿Acaso…? Sacudió levemente la cabeza. No, seguramente era una coincidencia.

-Por supuesto que confío en ti, Marinette- dijo Adiren, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse también- ¿a dónde nos dirigimos entonces?-

-A casa de Juleka- dijo Marinette mientras tomaba la mano de Adrien, mordiéndose el labio y esperando estar equivocada.

x-x-x

_Bodega de La Liberté_

_17:00 horas_

Kagami encogió las piernas y se cruzó de brazos, molesta. El sueño causado por el té y las náuseas habían casi desaparecido por completo, pero no estaba en menos problemas que antes. Tras el estúpido intento de Luka de hacer entrar en razón a su madre y a las chicas, _madame_ Couffaine lo había golpeado en la sien, dejándolo inconsciente, y entre las cuatro los habían encerrado juntos en la bodega del pequeño barco.

La chica había pasado las últimas tres horas intentando buscar una salida tras asegurarse de que Luka estaría bien, pero no encontró nada que la pudiera ayudar a escapar. La puerta de la bodega solo se abría desde afuera, o al menos eso parecí ía que espera a que Luka despertara para preguntarle si había otra salida, aunque lo dudaba.

La pequeña bodega tenía un par de viejos sofás coloridos empujados contra las paredes, así como algunas bocinas, un teclado y varios instrumentos musicales viejos que Kagami supuso que estarían averiados.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, Kagami hizo que Luka se recostara sobre uno de los sofás y examinó su cabeza. Su frente tenía un leve enrojecimiento junto a la línea del cabello donde su madre lo había golpeado, así como un pequeño corte que había sangrado levemente, aunque la sangre ya se había secado y no había sido nada grave.

"Y yo que me quejaba de que mi familia es extraña", pensó Kagami mientras que rodaba los ojos "ahora veo que mi madre y su obsesión con el esgrima es perfectamente normal, a comparación de la obsesión de _madame_ Couffaine con manejar su hogar y su familia como si fuera un barco pirata"

Rose les había llevado más temprano una bandeja con sandwiches y dos jarras con jugo de naranja y manzana, así como unas galletas.

"Qué extraño secuestro"; pensó Kagami al ver la comida.

Se interrumpió al escuchar que Luka gruñó levemente, y se volvió hacia él para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. El chico parpadeó, mirando a su alrededor y luego a Kagami, e hizo una mueca frustrada mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

-Oh, no, no me digas que lo hicieron…- comenzó a decir Luka, poniéndose de pie pero cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

-Ten cuidado, tarado- dijo Kagami, rodando los ojos mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse y volver a sentarse sobre el sofá- te dieron un buen golpe en la cabeza. Tómatelo con calma-

-Mira quién lo dice- siseó Luka en voz baja- cuando lo primero que hiciste hoy fue caer en mis brazos por levantarte demasiado rápido, si mal no recuerdo-

Kagami frunció el entrecejo.

-Mira, Luka, no es mi culpa que…- comenzó a decir la chica, pero se interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza- no, no debemos pelear entre nosotros. Más bien tenemos que trabajar juntos para poder salir de aquí-

El chico gruñó, pero asintió.

-Lo lamento tanto- dijo Luka, frotándose la frente y haciendo un gesto de dolor al tocarse el sitio donde había sido golpeado- no tengo la más mínima idea de qué fue lo que hizo que mi madre y hermana creyeran que sería una buena idea llevar a cabo este estúpido plan…- se frotó la frente- aunque debo de confesar que no es la primera vez que _maman_ me encierra con una chica- se ruborizó levemente- al menos no fue el armario en esta ocasión-

Kagami alzó las cejas, preguntándose cómo sería tener una madre tan extraña como _madame_ Anarka, pero no quiso saber más.

-Después hablaremos de eso, Luka- lo interrumpió Kagami- estamos en la bodega del barco. ¿Hay una manera de salir de aquí?-

-Me temo que no- dijo Luka, señalando la puerta metálica que obstruía la salida- la puerta de la bodega solo se abre desde fuera, y no hay ventanas porque esta parte del barco está bajo la superficie del agua-

La chica suspiró frustrada mientras que Luka pasaba sus ojos por los objetos a su alrededor.

-Aunque… creo que tengo una pequeña idea- dijo el chico, sonriendo levemente al ver la guitarra y el viejo amplificador en una esquina- quizá no podemos salir de aquí, pero podemos llamar la atención para que vengan a ayudarnos-

-¿Quién nos podría ayudar?- preguntó Kagami, pues estaban en un muelle y sería difícil que si gritaban alguien los escuchara.

Luka sonrió levemente.

-El peor enemigo de _maman_\- dijo el chico con su sonrisa traviesa- al menos, cuando _maman_ hace desorden-

X-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Esta pequeña historia me sirvió para responder a la pregunta, "¿qué habría pasado si Juleka hubiera seguido adelante con su idea de secuestrar a Kagami?". No me sorprendería que _madame_ Anarka fuera capaz de apoyar a su hija y sus amigas en su misión. Esta historia son solo dos capítulos. La votación por PM y reviews fue que las historias cortas serían en el orden: Rebrousse-temps, luego Animaestro y finalmente Oblivio. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo mis locuras. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	2. Capítulo 2

Resumen: Al ver a Marinette tan desesperada por el hecho de que Adrien iría a la boda real a Londres con Kagami, Juleka decidió ayudar a su amiga a su propia manera con la ayuda de Rose, Alix y quizá alguien más. Y casi le causaron un infarto a Luka en el proceso. Basado en el capítulo de Rebrousse-temps (Backwarder). Two shot.

Notas:

1) Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes, y los créditos son de Thomas Astruc y su equipo.

2) Este fin está realizado sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

3) Puede contener **Spoilers** de lo que ha aparecido en la tercera temporada

AYUDA INESPERADA

_Muelle del Port Autonome de Paris_

_17:10 horas_

Adrien siguió a Marinette sin cuestionar su deducción al ver que parecía bastante decidida de la conclusión a la que había llegado sobre el paradero de Kagami. No sabía porqué Marinette sospechaba que Kagami estaría en casa de Juleka, y a pesar de que había prometido que confiaba en ella y que no la cuestionaría, Adrien no podía evitar sentir curiosidad.

-Marinette, ¿segura que no me puedes dar una explicación?- dijo Adrien con curiosidad mientras que el Gorila los dejaba en el Port Autonome de París.

-¡No!- dijo Marinette, ruborizándose levemente pero haciendo un esfuerzo para no verse nerviosa. Volvió sus ojos hacia el chico y sonrió- un día… quizá te lo explicaré. Pero por el momento, tendrás que confiar en mí-

Adrien sonrió levemente, recordando de nuevo a Ladybug. No sabía porqué, pero esa mañana había visto a Marinette más segura de sí misma que nunca, y por alguna extraña razón le recordaba un poco a la heroína.

Ambos bajaron desde la calle hacia el muelle y comenzaron a caminar hacia el sitio donde estaba atracado el barco y alcanzaron a ver a Juleka, Alix y Rose, quienes estaban sentadas en la cubierta cerca de la proa del barco, charlando animadamente.

-Hey, _les filles_\- gritó Marinette mientras que las saludaba con la mano.

Las chicas se pusieron de pie casi de inmediato y, para sorpresa de los recién llegados, bajaron del barco y corrieron hacia el muelle, las tres chicas bloqueando el puente de acceso al bote.

-_Salut_, Marinette- dijo Rose poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia, pero fallando estrepitosamente- ¡y Adrien! Creímos que ibas a ir a Londres esta mañana. ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-…- dijo Juleka.

-Eh… estamos buscando a Kagami- dijo Marinette- desapareció esta mañana de la Gare du Nord, y desde entonces no hemos sabido nada de ella. ¿Ustedes tienen idea de dónde puede estar?-

-¿Kagami?¿Qué Kagami? No conocemos a ninguna Kagami, ¿verdad?- dijo Rose nerviosamente, haciendo que Alix se palmeara la cara.

-Lo que Rose quiere decir es que no tenemos idea- dijo Alix- esta mañana estuvimos en tu casa, y luego vinimos directo aquí-

-¿En serio?- dijo Marinette sospechosamente. Conocía bien a sus amigas, sobre todo cuando se comportaban así de culpables. Pero sabía que había alguien que no le mentiría al respecto- por cierto, ¿dónde está Luka? Quisiera hablar con él-

-…- dijo Juleka.

-Luka no está- dijo Rose- tenía una cita o algo así-

Adrien siguió la conversación con la mirada sin entender mucho de lo que estaba pasando, pero se sorprendió ante la última declaración de Rose, sobre todo porque él siempre había creído que Luka y Marinette estaban saliendo juntos desde hacía un tiempo. Pero, si Luka estaba en una cita con otra chica, eso significaba que se había equivocado.

Marinette entrecerró los ojos, mirando alternadamente a sus amigas y a _madame_ Couffaine que estaba en el puente de barco junto al timón. Adrien parecía verdaderamente confundido, aún sin entender qué hacían ahí. La chica iba a preguntar de nuevo cuando un fuerte ruido, como si fuera una nota de una guitarra eléctrica que casi los mandó a volar contra la pared del muelle y los obligó a cubrirse los oídos.

-Aaaarrrgg… ¿qué rayos fue eso?- se quejó Adrien.

-Conozco a una sola persona que es capaz de eso- dijo Marinette, frunciendo el entrecejo y volviéndose a sus amigas- Luka está ahí dentro, ¿verdad? Y sospecho que Kagami también- se volvió a _madame_ Couffaine- ¡_capitaine_ Anarka! ¿Acaso usted es cómplice de todo esto?-

Antes de que _madame_ Couffaine respondiera, pronto llegó su peor pesadilla: el agente Roger con un grupo de patrullas de policía.

-¡_Madame_ Anarka!¿Acaso ha perdido la cabeza?- gritó el agente Roger Raincomprix a través del megáfono- ¿cuántas veces le he dicho que no se puede tocar música a este volumen, y…?-

Una nueva nota sacudió a todos los presentes, tan fuerte que Adrien tuvo que atrapar en sus brazos a Marinette para que ésta no chocara contra la pared del muelle.

-¡Ajá! ¡Conque desafiando a la autoridad!- dijo el agente de policía- ahora mismo voy a incautar sus instrumentos y le pondré una multa por contaminación auditiva. ¡A un lado! Vamos a abordar y registrar el barco-

X-x-x

_Guarida de Hawkmoth _

_17:15 horas_

Gabriel Agreste se había disculpado con _madame_ Tsurugi diciéndole que se sentía mal y que tomaría un tren un poco más tarde para llegar a la boda real del día siguiente. Dado que su hijo se había quedado preocupado por Kagami, el hombre lo había visto como una excelente oportunidad de akumatizarla antes de partir a Londres.

Y fue entonces cuando percibió los sentimientos negativos de Anarka Couffaine.

-Ah, sí, nos encontramos nuevamente, Capitaine Hardrock. Esta vez no tuvo la culpa de nada y aún así le van a incautar sus instrumentos. ¡Qué injusticia!- dijo Hawmoth, tomando una mariposa blanca y convirtiéndola en un akuma- vuela, mi akuma malvado, y ennegrece su corazón-

x-x-x

_Port Autonome de París_

_17:20 horas_

Roger Raincomprix estaba realmente furioso. ¡Siempre era lo mismo con esa mujer! Estaba bien que le gustara la música y el ruido en general, pero ¿era realmente tan malo mantener el volumen en niveles decentes para el disfrute humano? No, tenía que causar caos y disrupción, y él, como buen servidor público, tenía que cumplir con su deber y levantar la sanción. Sacó de su bolsillo su libreta de infracciones y comenzó a escribir.

-Anarka Couffaine- dijo el agente en voz alta mientras escribía- dirección: La Liberté, Port Autonome de Paris. 2, quai de Grenelle, Paris XVI arrondissement…-

-Oficial Roger, no es tan malo, nosotros…- comenzó a decir Rose para intentar tranquilizar la situación.

-…por crear disrupción y desorden público con contaminación auditiva…-

-No fue a propósito, lo que pasa es que…- dijo Alix, pero el agente siguió escribiendo.

-…se castigará conforme a la ley con una multa de…-

Una tercera nota interrumpió al agente Raincomprix, mandando a volar su libreta de infracciones y tirándola al agua, lo cual no mejoró su mal humor.

-¡Es suficiente!- dijo el agente- ¡_madame_ Anarka, me va a acompañar a la comisaría inmediatamente y…-

Pero se interrumpió. De hecho, todos se interrumpieron al ver, horrorizados, a la mariposa negra revoloteando sobre el barco de la familia Couffaine. Adrien y Marinette, quienes estaban junto al muelle un poco apartados de la situación, dejaron escapar un grito de sorpresa.

-¡Cuidado, es un akuma!- gritó Marinette a sus amigas para que se alejaran de La Liberté.

-Oh, no- dijo Adrien en voz baja, mirando a su alrededor pensando en que tendría que buscar un sitio para esconderse y transformarse: no había manera de que Ladybug llegara antes de que akumatizara a alguien- esto no es bueno-

Juleka, Alix y Rose salieron corriendo del muelle, alejándose tan rápido como pudieron de ahí. La mariposa revoloteó sobre el barco y fue a posarse sobre la brújula que estaba junto al timón. El contorno de una mariposa apareció frente a los ojos de _madame_ Anarka.

-¡_Capitaine_ Couffaine, no lo escuche!- gritó Marinette, intentando acercarse a la mujer akumatizada antes de que Adrien la detuviera y la hiciera dar un paso atrás.

-No, espera, Marinette- le dijo Adrien, haciéndola dar un paso atrás- sabes bien que es demasiado tarde-

Los dos chicos vieron, para su completo horror, que el barco nuevamente se convirtió en el objeto akumatizado, y _madame_ Anarka volvió a ser Capitaine Hardrock.

-AH HAHAHA- comenzó a reír la mujer akumatizada- ¿creías que podías hacer lo que querías en MI BARCO, Roger? ¡Jamás! Yo te enseñaré a no meterte conmigo otra vez-

El agente Raincomprix y sus subordinados dejaron escapar una exclamación de pánico para después salir corriendo del muelle. Pero Capitaine Hardrock no iba a dejar las cosas así.

-Liberté, ¡fuego!- dijo la mujer, apuntando la parte alta del muelle con su espada.

-¡No, _capitaine_, espere!- gritó Marinette, dando un paso adelante para intentar detenerla.

Demasiado tarde. Los cañones comenzaron a disparar hacia la calle sobre ellos. Esta vez en lugar de pequeñas bocinas, los cañones disparaban pequeñas bombas que explotaban al contacto con la superficie, golpeando los autos de la policía y destruyéndolos, haciendo que el agente Roger corriera despavorido.

Una bomba cayó en la parte alta del muelle, justo un metro arriba de donde se encontraban Adrien y Marinette. Al ver que la explosión causó la caída de varios enormes trozos de escombro sobre ellos, Adrien la tomó de la mano de la chica como reflejo y tiró de ella para acercarla a su pecho y protegerla de los escombros que caían sobre ellos apoyándose en la pared del muelle. Los dos chicos cerraron los ojos y se mantuvieron así inmóviles hasta que el estruendo terminó y el polvo se asentó.

Cuando abrieron los ojos, se dieron cuenta de que estaban en completa oscuridad. Peor que eso, alrededor de ellos parecía haber capas y capas de escombros, pues al parecer las bombas del barco de la Capitaine Hardrock había dejado caer sobre el muelle un edificio cercano.

Adrien y Marinette sintieron pánico al encontrarse atrapados. El chico tomó su teléfono celular de su bolsillo y encendió la luz.

-Parece que estamos atrapados- comentó Adrien, intentando no verte tan nervioso. Después de todo, era claustrofóbico y su fobia estaba comenzando a ponerlo incómodo- ¿te… te encuentras bien?-

Marinette asintió levemente, pero después sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no estamos bien- dijo Marinette, frunciendo el entrecejo- estamos atrapados-

X-x-x

_Bodega de La Liberté_

_17:30 horas_

Luka había sido el causante de todo el alboroto, encontrando un amplificador que aún funcionara entre la chatarra que había en la bodega, y causando suficiente ruido para atraer al agente Raincomprix para que examinara el barco y los liberara.

Pero pronto Luka y Kagami sintieron el poder maligno apoderarse del barco cuando _madame_ Couffaine fue akumatizada. La enorme masa amorfa de color morado cruzó por los pies de ambos chicos y los rodeó, haciéndolos dar un respingo de sorpresa. Cuando la masa desapareció, el barco había cambiado de arquitectura, y la puerta que los aprisionaba había desaparecido.

Kagami parecía aliviada de ver la puerta abierta, pero Luka cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder.

-Oh, no, no, esto no es bueno…- comenzó a decir Luka.

La chica se volvió hacia él.

-¿Cómo no es bueno?- dijo Kagami- la puerta…-

-Esto significa seguramente que _maman_ fue akumatizada otra vez…- dijo Luka, buscando entre la chatarra una guitarra descompuesta y tomándola entre sus dos manos- vamos, toma algo para defenderte. Rápido, tenemos que salir…-

No pudo terminar su frase porque el barco comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad, y ambos cayeron al suelo. Luka cayó de espaldas y Kagami sobre él, y el chico como reflejo la rodeó con sus brazos para evitar que se lastimara.

-Woo… eso fue inesperado- dijo Luka en voz baja- ¿estás bien?-

Kagami frunció el entrecejo y se levantó bruscamente, sacudiéndose las manos de Luka de la cintura.

-Pfff… por supuesto- dijo ella con una expresión de pocos amigos. Tomó una escoba, la trozó con su rodilla para quedarse solo con el mango y puso uno de los extremos peligrosamente cerca del cuello de Luka- no vuelvas a ponerme las manos encima-

Luka parpadeó, pero rápidamente sonrió.

-Hey, tranquila- dijo el chico divertido- solo estoy tratando de ayudarte- su sonrisa se borró- vamos-

Kagami lo miró, aún entrecerrando los ojos, pero asintió y los dos salieron de la pequeña bodega con cuidado de no encontrarse a la mujer akumatizada. No tuvieron mucha suerte, pues al subir a la sala, las gruesas botas de Capitaine Hardrock sonaron mientras que bajaba las escaleras.

"Oh, no", pensó Luka.

-Vaya, vaya- los dos chicos se tensaron al escuchar la voz de Capitaine Hardrock- parece que un par de ratas se escaparon de sus jaulas. No importa, pronto lo arreglaremos. Liberté, atrápalos-

Un grupo de cadenas se lanzó rápidamente hacia ellos. Kagami abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sin saber qué hacer, pero Luka las repelió, golpeándolas con la vieja guitarra como si se tratara de un bat de baseball. Kagami frunció el entrecejo y se lanzó contra Capitaine Hardrock, peleando con ella con el mango de la escoba. La mujer se defendió bastante bien, y pronto tiró el mango de madera de manos de Kagami y la acorraló contra la pared.

-Eres buena,_ petite fille de malheur,_ pero no lo suficiente para vencer a Capitaine Hardrock- siseó la mujer akumatizada- Liberté…-

Pero antes de que Capitaine Hardrock pudiera dar la orden de atacar a Kagami, Luka golpeó la parte posterior de su cabeza con la guitarra, lo suficiente para distraerla y aturdirla momentáneamente.

-Lo siento mucho, _maman_\- dijo Luka en voz baja al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Kagami y corría con ella hacia la cubierta del barco.

-Gracias- susurró Kagami entre dientes. No podía creer como ese chico callado y tranquilo había podido rescatarla a ella, una campeona de esgrima.

-No lo menciones- dijo Luka mientras ambos llegaban a cubierta y miraban a su alrededor. El chico se mordió el labio. El barco cruzaba el Sena a toda velocidad, y estaban demasiado lejos de cualquiera de las dos orillas- oh, no-

-¿No qué?- dijo Kagami, exasperada, tomando su mano y tirando de él para acercarlo a la orilla del barco- vamos, tenemos que saltar antes de que tu madre nos alcance-

Luka se detuvo y miró el agua con una expresión horrorizada.

-¡No!- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿No qué?- repitió Kagami- es la única manera de salir de aquí. ¡Salta!-

-No puedo-

-¿Qué no puedes?- dijo ella.

Luka parecía visiblemente incómodo y preocupado.

-No sé nadar- dijo en voz baja.

Kagami parpadeó con una expresión incrédula. No se contuvo y le dio un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza de tan fastidiada y exasperada que se sentía.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡No vengas con que no sabes nadar!- dijo Kagami en voz alta mientras que ponía sus manos en las caderas y rodaba los ojos haciendo un gesto exasperado- ¡vives en un maldito barco!-

Luka se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

-Sí, bueno, no todos tenemos padres millonarios que nos obligan a tomar clases de todos los deportes que existen- siseó el chico.

-No, pero tampoco tenemos como madre un akuma que nos quiere refundir en el fondo de su barco- gritó ella- arrrggg…-

Luka estaba furioso, pero respiró hondo para tranquilizarse mientras que miraba la orilla del Sena. Ya estaban casi a la altura de Trocadéro a su izquierda y la torre Eiffel a su derecha. Estaban bastante cerca del puente de Jena. Quizá podrían saltar y aferrarse a una de las columnas.

-Mira, el puente de Jena- dijo Luka, señalando a la distancia- quizá pondríamos…-

-¡No tenemos tiempo!- dijo Kagami- tu madre…-

Antes de que Kagami terminara su frase, los dos escucharon los pasos de Capitaine Hardrock subiendo a la cubierta del barco. Ambos se miraron entre sí.

-Oh, no, no lo lograremos- dijo Luka nerviosamente.

Kagami rodó los ojos y puso sus manos en los hombros de Luka.

-Lo siento mucho, Luka. Pero sé que más tarde me lo agradecerás…-

-¿Qué es lo que…?- comenzó a decir el chico, pero no completó su frase porque, de un fuerte empujón, Kagami lo hizo caer por la borda hacia las frías aguas del Sena. La chica suspiró y saltó tras él, justo a tiempo para que Capitaine Hardrock no los viera.

Una vez en el agua, Kagami sacó la cabeza a la superficie para tomar aire y miró a su alrededor. No había señal de Luka. Rodó los ojos frustrada. Ese idiota no mentía cuando le había dicho que no sabía nadar. Tomó aire y se sumergió, buscando a Luka para ayudarlo a salir a la superficie antes de que se ahogara mientras La Liberté se alejaba, destruyendo el puente de Jena y navegando rumbo al pont des Artes.

x-x-x

_Bajo los escombros_

_17:40 horas_

Adrien pasó sus manos por los escombros intentando encontrar una salida, mientras que Marinette intentaba en vano empujar las rocas con las piernas. Ambos habían pasado varios minutos intentando salir de bajo el derrumbe, pero no podían negar que estaban atrapados y sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar. ¿Y ahora qué iban a hacer?

Marinette miró de reojo a Adrien, quien se dejó caer a su lado con una expresión frustrada. Se podía convertir en Ladybug y enviar un mensaje a Chat Noir para que fuera a usar su poder de Destrucción y los liberara, pero entonces Adrien sabría su identidad secreta.

"No importaría"; pensó Marinette tristemente "no quisiera que cargara con mi secreto, pero él es digno de confianza. Sé que no le diría a nadie" miró de reojo su bolso, donde Tikki estaba oculta "lo lamento, Tikki, se que no debería, pero no tenemos opciones"

Levantó la mirada y vio que Adrien seguía sentado a su lado, girando el anillo en su mano derecha con una expresión ansiosa. Sonrió levemente, recordando su claustrofobia, y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No te preocupes. Pronto saldremos de aquí, Adrien- dijo Marinette cuando el chico se volvió hacia ella- de hecho, hay algo que tengo que confesarte, y es que…-

-No, Marinette, no temas- la interrumpió Adrien, creyendo que la chica estaba tan asustada que creía que iba a morir y comenzaba a confesar cosas de las que se arrepentía- yo sé de una manera de salir de aquí, pero…-

-¿Hay una manera de salir de aquí?- dijo Marinette, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente- ¿porqué no lo dijiste antes?¿Qué esperas?-

Adrien dudó.

-Marinette, estoy a punto de revelarte algo muy importante- dijo el chico tomando sus manos- por favor, no te asustes. Y… quiero que sepas que lo haré porque realmente confío en ti, si no…- se mordió el labio- ella me va a matar, pero confío en ti. Sé que no se lo dirás a nadie-

Marinette lo miró con enormes ojos.

"No, seguramente no me está diciendo lo que creo que me está diciendo", pensó Marinette boquiabierta. El chico suspiró y levantó levemente su mano derecha.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Adrien en voz baja- Plagg, transfórmame-

Ante los sorprendidos ojos de Marinette, Adrien se convirtió en su_ partenaire_ de los últimos meses. Una vez que completó su transformación, Chat Noir abrió los ojos y dirigió su vista hacia ella con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es un poco sorpresivo- dijo Chat Noir, tomando las manos de la chica- Marinette, espero que entiendas que no debes decir nada de lo que acabas de ver a…-

PAFF

Marinette había salido de su sorpresa, y le dio un enorme zape.

-¡Ouch!- se quejó el héroe.

-¡Eres un completo idiota, Chat Noir!- dijo Marinette en voz alta- ¿qué parte de IDENTIDADES SECRETAS no entendiste?¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que nadie debe saber nuestras identidades, sobre todo nosotros? ¡Y vas y te transformas delante de mí!-

Chat Noir la miró boquiabierto.

-Eh…-

-Y encima de todo… ¡aaaaaarrggg!- dijo ella con una expresión frustrada- ¿qué habrías hecho si yo fuera Hawkmoth?¿O si yo estuviera trabajando para él? ¡Sabías que era peligroso!-

El héroe no había dejado de mirarla con una expresión llena de incredulidad. ¿Qué rayos estaba escuchando? Pero Marinette aún no había terminado.

-Entonces, ¿tú eras Chat Noir todo este tiempo? ¡Eres un tonto!- continuó la chica- ¡te tiraste de la torre Montparnasse cuando akumatizaron a tu guardaespaldas y no te trasnformaste! ¿Porque no te transformaste? ¡Creí que ibas a morir! ¿Y cuando Riposte te atacó?¿Porqué tardaste tanto en transformarte? ¿Porqué te enfrentaste detransformado a Volpinia?- entrecerró los ojos- ¡y te sacrificaste por mí cuando peleamos contra Chronogirl! ¡Realmente eres un idiota! Jamás pensé que…-

Chat Noir tomó sus manos entre las suyas, y con ese gesto inmediatamente dejó de hablar.

-_Ma… ma Lady…_\- dijo él en voz baja, sus ojos verdes abiertos desmesuradamente y comenzando a humedecerse- ¿real… realmente eres tú?-

Marinette se mordió el labio al caer en cuenta de que ella también había hablado de más. Ahora sí la había hecho. Tikki salió de su bolso y flotó a su lado.

-Chicos, ambos podrán recriminarse lo que quieran más tarde. No se si recuerden, pero hay un akuma suelto- dijo Tikki.

Marinette asintió, y estuvo a punto de transformarse cuando Chat Noir se lanzó hacia ella, atrayéndola en un abrazo. Marinette casi pudo escuchar al chico sollozar en voz baja.

-Soy un idiota- sollozó él sin soltarla- soy el idiota más grande del mundo…-

Algo en el corazón de Marinette se sintió pesado. Ese chico no era solo Chat Noir, su _partenaire_, sino era también Adrien Agreste, el chico que amaba. Las dos personas que más quería en el mundo eran una sola persona. Como respuesta, Marinette lo abrazó también, hundiendo sus dedos en los cabellos rubios del chico.

-Ya, _chaton_, todo está bien- dijo Marinette en voz baja- sé que reaccioné mal, pero… creo que podemos hablar de esto más tarde. Ahora- añadió, separándose de él, pero sin soltar sus manos- es hora de que me ponga presentable. Tikki, trasnfórmame-

El traje de Ladybug apareció cubriendo a Marinette, la cual en ningún momento soltó las manos de Chat Noir. La chica se acercó a él y besó su mejilla.

-Vamos, _chaton_, es hora de pasar a la acción- sonrió ella- tenemos un akuma que detener. ¿Qué te parece si nos sacas de aquí?-

Chat Noir sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano antes de asentir y levantar su mano derecha de nuevo.

-CATACLISMO-

x-x-x

_Orilla del puente de Jena_

_18:00_

Kagami se había sumergido en el Sena en busca de Luka, y lo encontró sin mucha dificultad. El chico estaba en el fondo, haciendo débiles intentos desesperados (e inútiles) para poder salir del fondo del río. Kagami rodó los ojos antes de tomarlo por la cintura y nadar junto con él a la superficie.

-Cofff…coff…- tosió Luka, un poco ofendido porque Kagami lo había lanzado por la borda, pero agradecido de que finalmente se haya lanzado a rescatarlo- gracias…-

-No lo menciones- dijo ella mientras que miraba a su alrededor para encontrar la orilla más cercana al mismo tiempo que mantenía a Luka a flote- pero aún no estamos fuera de peligro. Sujétate, nos acercaré a la orilla-

Luka asintió y tomó los hombros de Kagami mientras que ésta nadaba hacia lo que quedaba del puente Jena mientras que La Liberté se alejaba. El chico miró el barco con algo de tristeza, pero sacudió la cabeza. Ahora no era momento de lamentarse.

Ambos alcanzaron el puente, y Luka respiró al poder apoyarse en él para salir del agua. El chico trepó por la columna del puente, y una vez que puso sus pies firmemente en la calle se inclinó para ayudar a Kagami a subir. Tras algunas maniobras ambos estaban a salvo y fuera del río, pero completamente empapados.

-Brrrrr….- dijo el chico con una leve sonrisa- gra… gracias, Kagami. Por salvarme allá abajo… no la habría contado si no fuera por ti. Eres increíble-

Kagami lo miró sorprendida. Nadie jamás le había dirigido un cumplido tan sincero como ese, mucho menos decirle que era increíble tan sinceramente como lo acababa de hacer Luka. Bueno, quizá Adrien lo había hecho en el pasado. Un leve rubor se formó sobre su mejilla, y bajó la mirada para que no se le notara.

-Yo… gracias- dijo ella- tú también me salvaste del akuma, así que estamos a mano-

Luka sonrió y asintió, abrazándose a sí mismo con sus manos. El agua había estado helada, y ambos temblaban violentamente. El chico vio a Kagami frotándose los brazos y sonrió apenado.

-Te ofrecería mi suéter, pero me temo que no haría ninguna diferencia- comentó el chico.

-Lo sé, pero será mejor que consigamos algo de ropa seca- dijo Kagami mientras miraba a su alrededor- ¿alguna idea?-

-Mi casa es en estos momentos un objeto akumatizado, así que está fuera de discusión hasta que Ladybug y Chat Noir terminen con el ataque- dijo Luka encogiendo los hombros- no conozco a nadie que viva por aquí. ¿Alguna idea?-

La chica suspiró resignada.

-Yo vivo cerca de aquí- dijo Kagami en voz baja- podemos ir ahí. Mi madre estará en Londres para esta hora y mi abuelo no vive en mi casa, así que no hay problema-

Luka parpadeó.

-¿Estás segura de ello?-

-Sí, estoy segura de que mi madre está en Londres, ¿porqué?-

-No- dijo el chico con una expresión apenada- decía que… si estabas segura de que querías que… fuera a tu casa-

Kagami lo miró por un momento, pero volvió a rodar los ojos.

-Claro, después de lo que ambos pasamos… no puedo dejarte todo empapado mientras que Ladybug y Chat Noir purifican el akuma- dijo la chica, dándole la espalda- vamos-

Luka la miró, algo confundido, pero asintió y comenzó a caminar tras ella. Mientras que ambos caminaban, Kagami se apoyó contra el chico y rodeó su cintura.

-¿Kagami?-

-Si dices una sola palabra, te mataré lenta y dolorosamente- siseó la chica en un tono brusco- hace frío. Nos hará bien un poco de calor-

El chico sonrió levemente pero no dijo nada. También rodeó a Kagami con su brazo y frotó levemente su hombro para ayudarla a entrar en calor mientras que ambos caminaban juntos.

x-x-x

_La Concorde_

_16:30 horas_

Ladybug dejó escapar todo el aire que tenía contenido en los pulmones. Por un momento creyó que había perdido a Chat Noir. No, a Adrien. La sola idea de ello le parecía realmente insoportable. Recordó cuando Alix fue akumatizada y que Chat Noir se sacrificó por ella. En esa ocasión había sentido verdaderas ganas de matar a alguien por haber dañado a su _chaton_. Pero ahora… ahora era diferente. Durante la pelea sintió verdadero terror de que el akuma lastimara a Adrien.

"Es Adrien, pero también es Chat Noir", se repetía Ladybug una y otra vez "él se puede cuidar solo. Hemos peleado cientos de veces juntos. ¿Porqué saber que es Adrien me causa tanto miedo por él?"

Finalmente Ladybug había obligado a La Liberté a encallar cerca de la Place de la Concorde, y había logrado purificar el akuma.

-MIRACULOUS LADYBUG- dijo la chica, lanzando el Lucky Charm al cielo y regresando todo a la normalidad.

Madame Couffaine estaba sumamente confundida, y miró a su alrededor preguntándose cómo era que había llegado ahí.

-_Madame_, ¿se encuentra bien?-

-¡Ladybug!- dijo la mujer mientras miraba a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que no estaba en su muelle habitual- ¿qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Fue akumatizada cuando el agente Roger iba a ponerle una multa por el ruido- dijo Chat Noir.

-_Madame_, disculpe que preguntemos- dijo Ladybug antes de que la mujer dijera algo más- pero hemos estado buscando a Kagami Tsurugi todo el día. ¿De casualidad sabe qué fue lo que le pasó?-

_Madame_ Anarka miró a Ladybug y suspiró resignada.

-Sí, ella estuvo aquí- dijo la mujer- mi hija y sus amigas dijeron que se desmayó en la Gare du Nord y decidieron traerla aquí. Por… accidente le dieron un té para dormir y ese fue el resultado-

Ladybug entrecerró los ojos y Chat Noir mostró una mirada confundida.

-¿Entonces sabe dónde…?-

-¡Un momento!- dijo Chat Noir- ¿porqué hicieron eso?-

-Chat Noir, realmente no importa porque…- comenzó a decir Ladybug.

-No, más vale decirles la verdad. Sé que ustedes son de confianza y no harán que las chicas se metan en problemas- dijo _madame_ Anarka- mi hija y las chicas hicieron eso porque querían impedir que Kagami fuera a la boda real-

-¿Uh?- dijo Chat Noir mientras que Ladybug se cubría la cara, intentando contener un gruñido de frustración.

-Parece que una de las amigas de mi hija está enamorada de ese chico, Adrien Agreste- continuó madame Anarka- así que Juleka y las demás quisieron darle una pequeña ayuda a Marinette-

Ladybug gruñó, y pasada la sorpresa, Chat Noir sonrió travieso y se volvió a la heroína.

-No me diga…- dijo el chico- ¿en serio le gusta esa cara bonita?-

-Chat Noir, te lo advierto…- siseó Ladybug, haciéndolo reír, y se volvió a la mujer- bueno, será mejor que sigamos buscándola, porque parece que no está en su barco, y tampoco Luka-

-Deben haber escapado- dijo Chat Noir, volviéndose a la chica sin borrar su expresión traviesa- ¿nos vamos, ma lady? Parece que tú y yo tenemos cosas importantes de qué hablar, ¿no crees?-

-Arggg…-

Tras despedirse de _madame_ Anarka, los dos héroes se alejaron en la distancia.

X-x-x

_Casa de la familia Tsurugi_

_17:15 horas_

Kagami había salido de la ducha y se secaba el cabello mientras que Luka entraba. La chica había conseguido algo de ropa, un _samue_ de su abuelo para prestarle, aunque no sabía si le quedaría o no, ya que Luka era bastante alto comparado con su familia.

"Vaya que este ha sido un día muy interesante", pensó Kagami mientras iba a la cocina a preparar un poco de té. Sabía que tanto ella como Luka lo iban a necesitar después de la zambullida que se habían dado en el Sena para escapar del akuma.

Kagami se había puesto una _yukata_ y estaba terminando de atar las cintas cuando Luka salió de la regadera, usando la ropa de su abuelo que no le quedaba nada mal. El único problema era que se había puesto la parte superior del _samue_ al revés.

Al ver a la chica reír, Luka frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-La parte de arriba del _samue_, te la pusiste al revés- dijo Kagami sin dejar de sonreír.

-Oh, lo siento- dijo Luka, apenado, y sin pensarlo se sacó la prenda de vestir y la examinó con curiosidad- no entiendo como se usa esto…-

Pero Kagami ya no lo estaba escuchando. Luka se había quitado la prenda de vestir, quedando su torso completamente descubierto mientras el chico distraídamente intentaba encontrar la manera correcta de usarlo. Kagami miró sin pensarlo Su piel levemente bronceada y su torso era algo delgado pero bien ejercitado. Maldita sea, era guapo.

Por unos instantes Kagami sintió sus mejillas calientes, pero parpadeó para quitarse el pensamiento y se acercó a él para ayudarle. La chica volteó la prenda y la puso sobre sus hombros.

-Así- dijo Kagami en voz baja, con su mirada en el suelo para evitar ruborizarse mientras tomaba los largos de la prenda- se llama _samue_, es un traje tradicional-

-Gracias- dijo Luka, sintiendo su nerviosismo y ruborizándose levemente mientras que la chica ataba el cinturón sobre su abdomen. Ambos contuvieron la respiración hasta que la chica terminó la tarea y dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de él como si fuera a contagiarla de alguna enfermedad.

Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, siendo interrumpidos por el sonido de la tetera.

-Eh…- dijo Kagami- eres bienvenido a quedarte mientras esperas a que se seque tu ropa. ¿Quisieras un poco de té?-

Luka sonrió.

-¿No es un té para dormir?- dijo él sonriendo.

-Me temo que ya no tengo de esos- dijo Kagami, sonriendo astutamente- no te preocupes, si te quisiera secuestrar, ahora sé de buena fuente que solo bastaría con darte un golpe en la cabeza con el mango de mi espada-

Ambos se echaron a reír de buena gana mientras que iban a la cocina a servirse el té.

x-x-x

_Balcón de la casa de los Dupain-Cheng_

_17:30 horas_

Adrien había recibido un mensaje de Kagami, diciéndole que estaba en su casa y que Luka se había encargado de acompañarla. Sintiéndose aliviado por ello, el chico había seguido a Marinette hasta su casa. Ambos se habían detransformado en un callejón junto a la Place des Vosges y habían entrado a la casa de los Dupain-Cheng por la panadería. Tras saludar a los padres de Marinette, ambos subieron al balcón y se sentaron en el suelo a charlar.

-Así que… todo el tiempo fuiste tú, _ma lady_\- dijo el chico en voz baja.

Marinette se ruborizó y bajó la mirada mientras se pasaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Pues… supongo que sí- dijo ella- y tú… tú eras Chat Noir todo este tiempo- se cubrió la cara- arggg…-

Adrien iba a decir algo, pero Plagg intervino.

-Ehh… ¿les molesta si Sucrette y yo los dejamos solos?- dijo el kwami negro- muero de hambre y no quiero que su conversación me arruine el apetito, porque ya tengo una buena idea de a dónde va todo esto-

-¡Plagg!- lo reprendió Tikki mientras que rodaba los ojos y lo tomaba de una oreja- vamos, dejémoslos hablar en paz-

Una vez que los kwamis se fueron, Adrien se volvió a Marinette, quien seguía con la cara cubierta con sus manos.

-Hey…- dijo Adrien en voz baja sin poder ocultar la tristeza que sentía en su voz- ¿tan malo es que yo sea Chat Noir? Creí que _madame_ Couffaine había dicho que te gustaba…-

Marinette se puso más roja que un tomate cuando levantó la mirada.

-Yo… ¡claro que… arggg… claro que me gustas, Adrien!- dijo Marinette con dificultad- no tiene nada de malo que seas Chat Noir, es solo que…- se mordió el labio- no puedo creer que pasé todo este tiempo rechazándote a pesar de que me sentía atraída hacia ti como Chat Noir, porque en realidad… estaba enamorada de ti como Adrien- se frotó la frente- esto es una pesadilla-

Adrien parpadeó sin poder creer lo que la chica acababa de decir, mientras que se ruborizaba de nuevo, pero sonrió y pasó su brazo por la espalda de Marinette para atraerla hacia sí mismo.

-Lo entiendo, Marinette- dijo él en voz baja- yo también… intenté ignorar la atracción que sentía hacia ti porque estaba enamorado de ti como Ladybug… repitiendo como tarado que eres solo una amiga, cuando en realidad…- se llevó las manos a la cabeza y tiró de sus cabellos en un gesto exasperado- argggg… soy el más grande idiota del mundo-

-Supongo que somos dos entonces- sonrió ella.

Adrien rió de buena gana, y tras dejar de reír apoyó su mentón en su mano, mirando a Marinette con una mezcla de curiosidad y una expresión traviesa.

-Así que… un plan para secuestrar a Kagami para que no fuéramos juntos a la boda real en Londres, ¿eh?- dijo el chico, alzando repetidamente las cejas- ¿quién iba imaginarlo de ti, _ma_ _lady_?

-No lo menciones- dijo Marinette en un tono mortificado- pedí ayuda a las chicas sobre qué hacer sobre el hecho de que ibas a ir a la boda real. No es mi culpa que Juleka haya llevado las cosas demasiado lejos. Es vergonzoso-

-No sabía que tu corazón ya me pertenecía- dijo Adrien con una sonrisa traviesa, acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de ella.

-No tientes a tu suerte, gato pulgoso- dijo Marinette, empujando su nariz con su dedo índice y riendo.

Adrien arrugó la nariz ante ese gesto tan típico de Ladybug, pero sonrió travieso y no se rindió. Se deslizó sobre el suelo para quedar sentado junto a ella. Puso su mano sobre la de Marinette y sonrió.

-¿Me permites, _ma lady_?- dijo el chico en voz baja.

Marinette se ruborizó ante esa sugerencia, pero sonrió con una expresión traviesa (muy de Ladybug) y tomó al chico de las solapas de su camisa.

-¿_Ma lady…_?- dijo él nerviosamente.

-¿Qué sucede, _chaton_?- susurró Marinette a escasos centímetros de su rostro- ¿nervioso?-

El chico estaba ruborizado, pero también sonrió levemente.

-Por supuesto. Estoy a punto de finalmente besar al amor de mi vida- dijo él en voz baja.

Adrien acarició suavemente su mejilla y acortó la distancia entre ellos, tomando sus labios. El chico puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura, mientras que ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y hundía sus dedos en los cabellos dorados que tantas veces habían aparecido en sus sueños. Las narices de ambos se tocaron suavemente hasta que Adrien giró suavemente su cabeza para tener mejor acceso a sus labios.

Mientras se besaban, Tikki y Plagg se asomaron por el tragaluz.

-Puaj…- se quejó el kwami negro- te dije que eventualmente llegarían a este desagradable intercambio de saliva-

-Shhh…- lo reprendió Tikki- no seas aguafiestas, Plagg-

x-x-x

_Casa de la familia Tsurugi_

_19:00_

Luka no podía creer que existiera una chica como Kagami. Habían pasado un par de horas desde que ambos habían llegado a la casa de ella y ambos estaban tumbados en el sofá, charlando tranquilamente y bebiendo té. Ambos estaban demasiado divertidos charlando de lo que había pasado ese día: el secuestro, lo que había hecho la madre de Luka y su escape de La Liberté.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Kagami mientras que se frotaba la frente.

-Bueno, supongo que Jules solo quería ayudar a Marinette- dijo Luka un poco apenado- aunque admito que se le pasó un poco la mano-

-Y que lo digas- sonrió ella- bueno, al menos esta aventura fue mucho mejor que ir a la boda real de Inglaterra-

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo Luka- ¿intentar ahogarme fue incluso mejor que haber ido a Londres con Adrien?-

-¿Bromas? Fue lo mejor de este fin de semana- sonrió Kagami, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Luka, quien sonrió y rodeó su espalda con su brazo.

Los dos chicos permanecieron así hasta que la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe, haciendo que ambos dieran un respingo de sorpresa, pues ninguno se esperaba que alguien llegara. La chica palideció. Era el abuelo de Kagami, y éste la miró con una expresión furiosa.

-_Grandpère_…- dijo la chica en voz baja.

-Así que esto era lo que estabas haciendo en vez de ir con tu madre a Londres- dijo el hombre con una expresión molesta- ¡qué vergüenza! Como siempre estás demostrando que eres una irresponsable-

Kagami se ruborizó y se separó rápidamente de Luka, quien no lograba entender que era lo que estaba pasando. El chico miró alternadamente al anciano y a Kagami.

-Lo lamento- dijo ella en voz baja- lo que pasa es que no me sentía bien, y…-

-¿Y cuándo nos ha importado como te sientas? Siempre he dicho que tu madre es demasiado suave contigo- dijo el hombre en el mismo tono despectivo- sabes bien lo que esperamos de ti y siempre consigues decepcionarnos. Además, creí que terminarías saliendo con el chico Agreste, no con esta basura- añadió señalando a Luka y haciendo una expresión de desprecio- ¿de dónde sacaste a este vagabundo?-

Kagami frunció el entrecejo. Por más que le tenía miedo a su abuelo, no parecía dispuesta a que insultara al chico que había sido tan amable con ella.

-¡No lo llames así!- dijo Kagami en voz alta, levantándose e interponiéndose entre su abuelo y Luka- ni siquiera lo conoces. Adrien es solo un amigo, y no estoy obligada a…-

Antes de que la chica terminara su frase, el hombre levantó la mano y la conectó contra la mejilla de Kagami, abofeteándola tan fuerte que la hizo caer de espaldas al suelo. Su suave gemido de dolor sacó a Luka de su sorpresa, y tomó la muñeca del anciano con un poco más fuerza de la necesaria antes de que éste volviera a golpear a Kagami.

-No sé quien se crea que es- siseó Luka con una expresión tan furiosa que lo hizo palidecer- pero si vuelve a levantarle la mano a Kagami, me encargaré de que sea lo último que haga-

-Arggg… suéltame, bruto-

Luka lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero lo soltó y se volvió para ofrecer su mano a Kagami para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Tu madre escuchará sobre esto, jovencita- siseó el anciano antes de salir de la casa dando un portazo.

Kagami intentó mantener su expresión impasible, pero tan pronto como Luka rodeó su espalda de nuevo con su brazo, la chica apoyó su frente en el pechó de él.

-No lo escuches, Kagami- dijo Luka mientras que la abrazaba- eres una chica extraordinaria. Y cualquiera que diga lo contrario es un idiota-

La chica levantó su mirada hacia él y sonrió levemente. Se puso de puntillas y besó la mejilla de Luka.

-Gracias- dijo ella en voz baja.

x-x-x

_Casa de los Tsurugi_

_Lunes siguiente_

Tsurugi-san no estaba nada feliz al escuchar lo que había pasado. No estaba contenta con el hecho de que su hija hubiera perdido la boda de la familia real y mucho menos que el abuelo la hubiera acusado de haber llevado a un chico agresivo a casa.

-Los mentiras, _mère_\- dijo Kagami con convicción mientras que tomaba la mano de Luka- yo… ambos nos vimos envueltos en el ataque de akuma y caimos al Sena. Como la madre de Luka estaba akumatizada, vinimos aquí a secarnos y cambiarnos, cuando _grandpère_ nos vio. Él me estaba insultando y cuando vio que me iba a golpear, Luka me defendió-

Luka asintió levemente, y cayendo en cuenta de que la madre de Kagami era ciega, confirmó en voz baja lo que la chica había dicho.

-Así fue como sucedió, _madame_\- dijo Luka en voz baja- lamento mucho haber causado problemas a su familia-

Tsurugi-san alzó las cejas.

-Umm… tiene una voz bastante varonil, pero amable a la vez- dijo la madre de Kagami, haciendo que Luka se ruborizara levemente. Y antes de que el chico pudiera hacer algo, la mujer caminó hacia él y puso sus manos en su pecho.

-Eh…- comenzó a decir Luka, y Kagami puso una mano en su hombro.

-Siéntate- dijo la chica en voz baja- _mère_ quiere verte-

Luka no entendía que era lo que la mujer quería hacer, pero obedeció y se sentó en la silla, su rostro a nivel de las manos de Tsurugi-san. La madre de Kagami puso sus manos en las mejillas del chico, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por todo el rostro de Luka, quien esperó con paciencia.

-No tienes que ruborizarte- dijo en voz baja la madre de Kagami, y se volvió hacia su hija- y es guapo también. Tienes buen gusto-

Ahora fue el turno de Kagami de ruborizarse.

-_Mère_, yo…-

-¿Y qué estás esperando?- dijo Tsurugi-san- ve a poner un poco de té. Y tú, Luka, toma asiento en el sofá. Tenemos mucho de qué charlar-

Tanto Kagami como Luka se miraron entre sí algo nerviosos y confundidos por la actitud de Tsurugi-san, pero finamente sonrieron e hicieron como ella les dijo. Kagami le guiñó un ojo a Luka antes de entrar a la cocina por la tetera.

x-x-x

FIN

¡Hola a todos! Me declaro culpable de amar el ship de Lukagami. Como les dije, iba a ser una historia corta sobre lo que hubiera pasado si hubieran seguido con el plan de secuestrar a Kagami. Lo bueno para Juleka y las chicas fue que no presentaron cargos y que finalmente el objetivo de su plan se cumplió. Creí que Tsurugi-san sería un poco más mala onda, pero al menos hasta ahora parece razonable y buena onda. Veremos que pasa. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos el lunes con el oneshot de Animaestro.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Abrazos.

Abby L.


End file.
